Catching Broken Glass
by and now you see me
Summary: ZxC "When I almost lost you, it was like I lost myself."/The beam of a flashlight swept across the floor, and she held her breath until her cheeks were red, trying not to make a sound. Her small hands clutched a ragged teddy bear to her chest and she shook as she watched the flashlight move on, the sound off heavy boots on marble tile fading./"You can save them, Cammie."AU R
1. Trailer

**_A/N_****: I don't know if I should actually write this story. But if you like it, really like it, I will continue it, and I shan't abandon it. Constructive criticism openly welcome, in fact, its encouraged! Tell me what you think! (:**

**_Disclaimer_****: I am not the talented and brilliant Ally Carter, she owns the Gallagher Girls character and series! I only own my plot and ideas. :)**

**Without further a due, I present to you-**

Catching Broken Glass

-/-

"You can't change the past, Cameron."

"_Watch me_."

-/-

_**She was raised in a future she shouldn't have lived to see.**_

-/-

"You know, you _really_ inspire my inner serial killer."

-/-

"You will _always_ mean something to me."

-/-

Her bare feet slapped against the tiles and the noise bounced off the steel walls. The familiar echo was the soundtrack of her new life, the tune of the outside world now like a forgotten background music.

-/-

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Seriously?"

"Because it hurt when I did."

-/-

One day the pain just became to much.

-/-

"Evil depends on where your standing."

-/-

"Drive it like you stole it!"

"Nick?"

"Yes, Zachary?"

"We _did_ steal it."

"Well, then."

-/-

Humans as a whole cannot be good for long, before the bad creeps up and poisons them again

-/-

"You and I, we won't lose each other. Whether it be in the past, present, or future- I will find you again."

-/-

She wasn't sure where home was anymore.

-/-

"So you're like, really, _really_ old."

"I'm 18, Nick."

"But you're from 2300, so you've got to be, what, 300 something?"

-/-

"Cameron, my dear, you don't exist."

-/-

She'd never forget that day, that hour, that minute, or that second. She'd never forget what it felt like when it all came crashing down.

-/-

"Life becomes easier when you except the apology you never got."

-/-

"I guess I'm just that-"

"Please, do not say it."

"Good'_e'_."

-/-

Stars can't shine without darkness.

-/-

"Forget the ones that forget you, Cameron."

-/-

"Time travels just not possible. "

"Then explain to me how _she_ got here."

-/-

"Are you always an idiot, Nick? Or is it just when I'm around."

"Be careful with that joke, Zachary. It's an antique."

-/-

"Isn't she messing up the space-time continuum or something?"

"Yes. But, We don't have the technology or knowledge to send her back."

-/-

Her hands where shaking. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she couldn't even scream.

-/-

"You said yourself that we meet people for a reason."

"I know, but-"

"And out of all the people in the world, she came to me. Me. Not you, not him, not her, and not some guy from China. _Me_."

-/-

"Do something, don't just stand there! _Save her!"_

-/-

"_Oh_, Darling, go buy a personality."

-/-

"Rebecca Baxter! How did you get in here, did someone leave your cage open?"

-/-

You never know when you might be seeing someone for the last time.

-/-

"Show her what happens to little girls who don't talk."

-/-

_**She was born in a past she can't remember.**_

-/-

"I have done things for you I have not done for anybody in my life."

-/-

"You grow on people. You know... like cancer."

-/-

"When I thought I lost you, it was like I lost myself."

-/-

Her frail body was sprawled out on top of cold concrete, still dressed in her blue night gown that had been smothered in dirt. She stirred in her sleep, and the shackles on her feet jingled.

-/-

"I'm not even angry, just very disappointed in who you've turned out to be."

-/-

"You expect me to believe your from the _future_?"

"Well, yes."

"I'm talking to a lunatic."

-/-

"_Find the girl_," the voice was cold, like ice, sending shivers up and down her spine. "_and bring her back to me."_

-/-

"Follow the pigeons."

-/-

"You're a pseudosoph."

"_Ha_, jokes on you. I don't even know what that means."

-/-

"You have not trained for this, Cameron."

"There is some things you can't train for. You just have to do it."

-/-

It was always only a matter of time.

-/-

"Some babies were dropped on their heads. But you, my dear, were _clearly_ thrown down a flight of stairs."

-/-

"I know your still in there, Cammie. _Come back."_

-/-

She screamed in protest as they brought him down to his knees, and tears stung her eyes as she was forced to watch them put a bullet through his head.

-/-

"Grant, you know that feeling you get in your gut when you know something bad is about to happen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have that feeling right now."

"Are you sure its not just because you skipped breakfast this morning?"

-/-

She wonders what she could have done to save him.

-/-

"Is your gun loaded?"

"Nope. I figured I'd shoot the bullets out of my eye sockets, so I left it back at headquarters."

-/-

He was to late.

-/-

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me."

-/-

"You're crazy if you think this is even a _half_ decent plan."

"Uh, what made you think I was _sane_?"

-/-

"I love you."

_"I love you."_

"Don't say it like your saying goodbye."

-/-

**_She doesn't know which one is her present._**

-/-

"_You can save them, Cammie."_

-/-

**_A/N_****: Hate it? Like it? Love it? Should I continue? Any thing i should add? Take away? Ideas? Lemme' know :)**

**Until next time,**

_**-and if you find me**_


	2. Taken

**A/N: Thanks to all your amazing reviews, I will definitely be continuing this story! And i was wondering, how many people read these? If you read this, put "Cheese cake" in your review! Expect updates once a week, maybe twice!:)**

**ailes du neige: I am so happy you liked it, I am a huge fan of your writing, your like my fan fiction idol! Hopefully that didn't sound odd... and most certainly yes, this a Zammie fic! Thanks so much! :)**

**lilyroselilac123: I know, right? I died when I read it the first timeXD And I'm so glad i could make you laugh, and that you love this story! Thanks so much for reviewing!:)**

**I-Want-Crazy: I'm amazed that you thought it was easy to understand and loved it! I was honestly worried no one would get it, or even like it. But you did! Thanks bunches!:)**

**ThreeFlyingBirds: Awwwe shucks:) Thanks!**

**Guest: Oh god thank you so much for noticing that! I feel so stupid! You are should be you're, not your, you are so right. I appreciate you telling me so!:) I should proof read more next time, thank you!**

**TotallyRemixed1: Yes it will be a story, definitely more dialogue and longer chapters, thank you, you won't have to wait long!:)**

**Nuff' of my rambling, onto chapter one!**

**Disclaimer****: I am not the amazing Ally Carter, and so therefore I do not own Gallagher Girls! :) And much to my dismay, I do not own Zach Goode either.**

_"We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us." ~The Joker_

Catching Broken Glass

"_Find the girl,_" the voice was cold, like ice, sending shivers up and down her spine. "_and bring her back to me."_

She slid her tiny frame under her twin-sized bed, because her eight year old mind couldn't really think of anywhere safer.

The beam of a flashlight swept under the crack in the door, and she held her breath until her cheeks were red, trying not to make a sound. Her small hands clutched a ragged teddy bear to her chest, her tiny hands shaking as she watched the flashlight move on, the sound off heavy boots on marble tile fading.

Her bottom lip trembled, but she didn't cry. Because only babies cried, and she wasn't a baby. But she did hug her bear tighter, his brown matted fur pressed against her rosy cheek. His name was Brumbrum, and he had two shiny black button eyes that watched over her, made her feel safe. And right now, she needed Brumbrum more then ever before.

Because in that moment, her bedroom door flung open and hit the dry wall with such force she felt the ground shake beneath her.

The floorboards creaked, and the footsteps where the ponderous ones of a man. She squeezed her chocolate brown eyes shut as tight as she could. If she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her.

She felt her heart in her throat as the mans footsteps stopped at the front of her bed. Through the slits in her eyes, she could see the outline of his brown work boots, the tops crusty with, what she prayed, was dry ketchup.

_Swa-woosh._

Her Disney Princess bed sheet landed on the floor next to her, and she guessed the man had checked to see if she was cowering under her covers. She thanked her lucky stars she hadn't thought of hiding there.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the mans shoes disappear from her sight as he walked around to the other end of her mattress. She laid her head on the ground, her left cheek pressed against the cold floor. Her gaze landed on Brumbrum's two button eyes, and in her head she asked him if they would be okay.

Even if Brumbrum could have answered, he wouldn't have been able to.

Because before she could finish that thought, she felt the rough skin of two ample hands wrap around her skinny ankles. And before she could even scream, the man had jerked her out from under the bed.

By the time a scream found its way out of her throat, the man had clamped his sweaty palm over her mouth to shut her up. And on instinct, she bit down as hard as she could. She was sure she barley made a mark, the mans hand to slippery to sink her teeth into. Never the less, he dropped her, but not without a string of curse words.

Unable to scramble to her feet fast enough, the man pressed a dirty rag to her mouth. His grip was firm, and no matter how much she flailed her arms and kicked her chubby little legs, he refused to let go until she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

She had no choice but to breath in the drugged cloth.

And she thought it smelled sweet, like strawberries. And it made her see pretty, pretty colors. Colors like pink, green, and yellow. Soothing colors. Colors that made her eyelids feel heavy.

But eventually the strawberry scent started to fade, the comforting hues morphing into an uneasy black. And suddenly, sleep didn't seem so inviting anymore.

However, she couldn't help but slip into the land of dreams.

"_Nightie night, little girl."_

-/-

Her frail body was sprawled out on top of cold concrete, still dressed in her blue night gown that had been smothered in dirt. She stirred in her sleep, and the shackles on her feet jingled.

There was a nervous scuffle, and a small male voice hesitated. "You do it."

"No, _you_ do it." A second voice countered, more gruff and deeper than the first.

"You."

"_No_, you."

A sliver of sunlight shone through a barred window, to high for even the tallest person to reach. But it was just enough to illuminate the two figures bent over the sleeping girl, and their argument echoed throughout the small cell they shared.

"Fine," The more broad silhouette snapped, clearly annoyed. "_I'll_ do it."

"Aw," whined the shorter ones child-like voice, "but I wanted to do it!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

The child, a young boy, was the one who noticed the girls eyes flutter open. "Shhhh," He shushed as he swatted at the man beside him, causing his night black hair to fall into his ocean blue eyes. "She's waking up!"

"Welcome back," the man said, his hazel eyes sincere, "Princess Cameron."

And really, that's were her story begins.

**A/N: And... scene!:D Love it? Like it? Hate it? Have any ideas? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Feel free to tell me what ya think, lemme know!:)**

**Oh, and can anyone explain to me what a beta is? I keep hearing about it, but I got know idea what it is! Hope you enjoyed it!:)**

**Until next time,**

**-****_and if you find me._**


	3. And At Last I See The Light

**IMPORTANT****- ****_GUESTS AND FANFICTIONERS ALL_**

**A/N: For my next chapter (I am so sorry by the way. Explanation later, promise) I need some characters, and I want my readers, to be in my story! **

**But before I tell you how, I'll tell you why I haven't updated:**

**It's been hard lately. And I want to finish Katie's challenge, "Can't Take One More Day" And that will explain it, if you want a specific answer, PM me? But for now, that it my Darling's (:**

**How to be a character in my story: **

**For the next chapter, i need a 12 year old (you can be any age but your character must be 12)**

**And I haven't decided others, but I know I need more. If you want to be, write in a review the characters:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye color:**

**Last Name & First Name:**

**Possibly Outfit:**

**Tank ya for reading, again, I'm sorry. Here's a peek at Katie's challenge to make up for it! (:**

**Summary: **

_Just a cut._

_Just a scratch. _

_"What's that mark?"_

_"It was the cat."_

_Just a excuse. _

_Just a lie. _

_"What's with the bracelets?"_

_"Just fashion, why?" _

_Just a tear. _

_Just a scream. _

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Just a bad dream." _

_But its not just a cut, _

_or a tear, or a lie. _

_It's always 'I'm perfectly fine,'_

_un_til _you die. _

_**~ and at last I see the light**_


End file.
